¡Escuchemos Creepypastas!
by Sakura9801
Summary: Es la noche de Día de Muertos y nuestros queridos bladers, exorcistas y nuestros dos pequeños cazadores deciden tener su noche aterradora, Killua convence a todos de escuchar "creepypastas" pero no todos son tan valientes como creen. ¿Podrán soportar escucharlas? ADVERTENCIA: Shonen ai, Laven, KyoxGin y KiruGon no te gusta ¡NO LEAS!


**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien y ¡Feliz Día de muertos! *con sombrero de bruja puesto* Ahora sin más merodeos Allen di las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: *vestido de momia* ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES SHONEN AI (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te encanta ¡ADELENTE! **

**KANDA: ¬¬ *con traje de hombre lobo* Porque a todos les pusiste un ridículo disfraz y a Krory no **

**YO: ¿Qué? OH vamos me dirás que no te gusto tu disfraz además Krory ya es un vampiro el ya usa a diario su disfraz **

**KANDA: Te odio… ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos" **_**/Recuerdos/ **__**cursiva **_**son las narraciones de las creepypastas MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) Lo aclararemos al final del fic **

**LAVI: *Con disfraz de vampiro* Pónganse cómodos y preparen sus dulces **

**KRORY Y KILLUA: *Killua con orejas de gato* ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**(N/A Imaginemos que los chicos se conocen, ya cuando haga los crossover se conocerán bien pero mientras en este fic se conocerán)**

**Metal Fight Beyblade, Hunter X Hunter y D Gray-Man y todos los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzKiruGonKyoxGinLavenzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZZZZZZ**

**¡Escuchemos Creepypastas! **

Una linda mañana en Beycity varios puestos, tiendas y amas de casa colocaban sus adornos para la fiesta de Día de Muertos, esqueletos como adornos, arañas, murciélagos, telarañas, las ofrendas, un sin fin de adornos terroríficos, algunas mamás llevaban a sus niños a la tienda de disfraces, pues esa noche los levarían a pedir **(1)** calaverita.

Mientras tanto un chico pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación con unos audífonos y estaba sentado en frente de su computadora, tenía su mirada fija en el monitor. Se preguntan ¿Qué hace? Pues después de estar un rato navegando en Internet vio un título que le llamo la atención, "No solo los perros lamen" Sin más le dio click y así empezó a escuchar la historia.

_Todo empezó con una pequeña niña, sus padres eran ricos, por lo cual siempre trabajaban y en las noches la dejaban sola. Los padres al sentirse mal por siempre dejarla sola decidieron comprarle un perro. Ella domesticó al cachorro para que cuando sintiera miedo la pequeña bajara su mano y el perro le lamiera y así ella se sentiría segura. _

_Pero una noche a dormía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó pasos en su habitación, eso la espanto, después de unos segundos escucho algunos rasguños, lo cual tuvieron a la niña despierta y aterrorizada, después de que se calmo la niña decidió bajar la mano y se la lamieron como de costumbre. _

_Al llegar la mañana la niña se levanto al baño y se sorprendió al ver que lo que estaba en el suelo era su perro desgarrado…subió la cabeza y vio en el espejo del baño que estaba manchado de sangre, y en el espejo escrito con sangre estaba un mensaje que decía; "No solo los perros lamen" _

Después de escuchar esa creepypasta Ginga se quito los audífonos.

—Woow eso si me dio miedo, creo que ya no le insistiré a mi padre que me compre un perro — en ese momento volteo a su cama y miro debajo y entonces se puso nervioso — ¿Qué pienso? Es obvio que no hay nada debajo… — El ojimiel se levantó de la silla y camino hacía su cama, se agacho para poder ver debajo de ella pero las sábanas cubrían y eso le impedía ver. En cuanto acercó su mano se detuvo —Pero y si hay algo… No, no hay nada debo ser valiente — acerco su mano más y más hasta que derepente sintió una mano en su hombro — ¡Kyyaaa! ¡NO ME LAMAS! — se giro exaltado pero solo se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

— ¿Para que quiero yo lamerte hijo? Ni que fuera un perro

— ¿Padre? Jejeje no te vi entrar

— ¿Estas bien hijo? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

— Solo me espante — dio llevando una mano detrás de su nuca —Solo veía algo en Internet….

—No quiero que te a pases viendo videos de miedo — regaño Ryuusei —Mejor vamos a la WBBA Kyouya ya debe estar esperándote — le dijo mientras se iba del cuarto de su hijo

—Si, ahora voy — apago su computadora y así se arreglo y fue con su padre para ver a su novio. "Creo que ya fueron suficientes historias de terror por hoy" pensó nuestro pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Europa, en la Orden Negra un chico de cabellos blancos se encontraba en una computadora, ¿Qué hacía el joven? Pues estaba aburrido de esperar, se suponía que su novio llegaría ese día pero no daba señales de haber vuelto. Su amiga de origen chino Lenalee le aconsejo que se relajara y esperara paciente, Lavi en cualquier momento volvería, así Allen fue a jugar en la computadora, luego de un rato se aburrió y comenzó a navegar por la red para matar la espera. Comenzó a ver videos, uno tras otro pero ninguno le quitaba el aburrimiento, fue en ese momento que el título "No abras los ojos" El exorcista más joven se lleno de curiosidad y le dio click para ver de que trataba, así dio inicio a la narración…

_En este mundo hay cosas que nos gustan pero esas cosas que nos gustan pueden llegar a gustarnos hasta el punto de hacernos soñar con ellas. Yo siempre eh sido un amante de los videojuegos __**(2) **__Indie de Terror y desde hace dos años empecé a jugarlos, muchas personas que juegan estos juegos lo hacen para pasar un rato de miedo o por la adrenalina que provocan o por el simple hecho de sufrir un poco._

_Era un martes por la noche, después de un largo día agotador en la universidad decidí relajarme un poco jugando un juego de terror, tras comer y mirar un poco la TV me senté delante de mi computadora y busque en Google nuevos juegos Indie de Terror. Todo lo que encontraba era los típicos juegos de casa embrujadas o mapas cutres de Slender. _

—_Que porquería, es que no hay ningún juego que de miedo de verdad — dije para mi mismo soltando un suspiro. _

_Hice click en un enlace de un juego que decía "Don´t Open your Eyes" con la baja expectativa de tener un __**(3) **__screamer decente separe la vista de la pantalla para voltear a ver a mi perro quien dormía en su canasta a mi lado, y al volver a mirar el juego se había puesto automáticamente en pantalla completa. _

_La presentación del título estaba muy bien hecha, con mi pobre nivel de ingles logre descifrar las instrucciones del juego, decía algo así: "En este juego solo dispondrás de una antorcha, la oscuridad será constante y deberás jugar con las instrucciones que te darán los distintos carteles y recuerda no debes jugar con trapas y deber jugarlo hasta el final" Y así comencé a jugar…_

_En cada mapa, había que pasarse el nivel jugando con una condición, pero las condiciones eran autenticas tonterías como "Juega sin sentarte" o "Juega sin usar tu mano izquierda". Al principio era divertido vagar por la oscuridad y espantarse con los screamers que aparecían siguiendo las estúpidas condiciones que el juego te ponía, pero comencé a cansarme de tonterías y así llegue hasta el último mapa…_

_Pero esta vez la condición me dejo desconcertado, el cartel decía así: En este ultimo mapa deberás avanzar con los ojos cerrados, no importa lo que escuches no los abras, los podrás abrir cuando escuches "Open your eyes" así di click en continuar, la condición me pareció muy entupida así que subí el volumen del juego y empezó el mapa, supe que estaba avanzando, el juego emitía gritos susurros y ruidos que hacían que mi piel se erizara, al cabo de unos minutos escuche algo que creí que era la señal así abrí los ojos…pero me había equivocado, pues o que dijo en ingles fue "Don´t open your eyes" al abrir los ojos y ver la pantalla sentí un horrible escalofrío erizarme la piel, al monitor solo se podía ver a silueta de una mujer con la piel de la cara parcialmente arrancada, ella me observaba con una mirada desquiciada, entonces se abalanzo contra el monitor de la pantalla como si tratase de salir de ella para atacarme, en ese momento los altavoces de mi computadora se volvieron locos produciendo el grito de la mujer sin parar, intente salir del juego pero la computadora no reaccionaba y mis olidos comenzaron a dolerme a causa de los horribles gritos, desesperado apague el ordenador de manera brusca, directamente del botón. _

—_Por hoy eh tenido suficiente— dije para mi mismo, me fui directamente a la cama no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de mi perro, me acomode y me quede dormido al poco rato. _

_No pasaron mas de quince minutos antes de que el horrible grito de aquella mujer me despertara de un sobresalto, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba normal si no es por el hecho de que mi perro ya no estaba en su cesta…extrañado probé a llamarlo más nada paso. Me levante de la cama e intente encender la luz pero esta no funcionaba, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por los focos de la calle dando cierta visibilidad, entonces me di cuenta en la perilla de mi cuarto había un cartel con letras grandes que decía: "NO HABRAS LOS OJOS" Fruncí el seño con disgusto, obviamente estaba soñando además que vivía solo, no había nadie como para que me jugara una broma de mal gusto, pero decidí seguir las reglas, cerré los ojos y tras una buena bocanada de aire abrí la puerta de la habitación y comencé a palpar las paredes del pasillo para guiarme, a mi alrededor sonaban ruidos que hacían que mi piel se estremeciera de miedo e incluso gritar, murmullos y susurros, los escalofríos eran continuos y por mucho que lo llamara mi perro no acudía…seguí caminando, incluso escuche las voces de mi padre y mi madre llamándome por mi nombre para que así abriera mis ojos, casi caigo y abría los ojos pero aguante, los pasillos de mi casa nunca se me hicieron tan largos y tan terroríficos…llegue por fin a lo que parecía la sala de estar y al entrar escuche algo que hizo que se me helara la sangre… la habitación se lleno con los aullidos de dolor de mi perro…trate de no abrir mis ojos pero no aguante y los abrí…lo que vi…me hizo gritar de horror, la misma mujer que había en el juego… ¡Estaba frente a mi! A pocos pasos mirándome fijamente, entonces con una voz sombría y como distorsionada pronuncio: _

—_Te lo advertí…_

_Justo en ese momento ella se abalanzo sobre mi y entonces abrí los ojos jadeando, me encontraba sentado en mi cama cubierto de sudor y la respiración acelerada, el corazón me latía como loco, entonces vi como mi perro se acercaba a mi para ver lo que me pasaba. Sonreí y acaricie su cabeza, sin embargo el solo gimió con tristeza cerro los ojos y cayó muerto al suelo… En ese mismo momento y temblando por el horror sentí un aliento frío en mi oído y de nuevo la voz de esa mujer que susurró…_

—_Ya no volverás a abrir los ojos nunca más…._

Nuestro querido Allen estaba en shock, en verdad le había dado miedo, en ese instante sintió un aliento cerca de su oído, su piel se erizo

—Allen~

— ¡AAAAHHH! — debido al susto Allen se cayó de la silla y acto seguido cerro los ojos — ¡NO ME ATAQUES! ¡Prometo no abrir los ojos!

— Pero así no podrás ver que eh vuelto — dijo un chico de cabellos rojizos

Allen abrió sus ojos poco a poco, en efecto Lavi había vuelto de su misión en Rusia — ¡Lavi! — El nombrado extendió los brazos para que su amado lo abrazara — ¡Idiota me asustaste! — se quejo el abino

— ¿Eh? Pero…yo…

— Por dios no me des esos sustos, casi me da un paro cardiaco, ahora vamos por algo de comer, por el susto se me abrió el apetito — dijo mientras pasaba de largo y dejaba a un pelirrojo con sus brazos extendidos

— Yo quería mi abrazo…— se quejo con un puchero el joven del parche

—Ah Lavi. — Allen se detuvo antes de salir —Bienvenido a casa — le dijo con una linda sonrisa, a lo cual Lavi sonrió gustoso y se fue con Allen para poder comer algo. "Nota metal, nunca volver a navegar por Internet" pensó para si mismo el peli-blanco

Al parecer Allen y Ginga se llevaron unos buenos sustos, pero no son los únicos que ven creepypastas, oh no, pues en una pequeña isla, en una casa no muy grande, adentro de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño niño peli-blanco de doce años quien tenía puestos unos audífonos y escuchaba atentamente la historia de terror. Al terminar la historia se quito los audífonos y se hecho a reír

— ¿Enserio esto da miedo? Jajajaja Mi padre y mi abuelo han hecho cosas peores — En ese momento escucho como llamaban a la puerta

— Killua ¿Ya estas despierto? — llamo un niño de su misma edad

—Si, puedes pasar Gon — así el moreno entro a la habitación, el ordenador capto su atención al ver que Killua estaba en una página diferente

— ¿Qué haces Killua? — se acerco a su amigo

—OH nada en realidad, como hoy es Halloween decidí ver algunas creepypastas pero ninguna da miedo — le contesto mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

— Creepy ¿Qué? — lo miro con duda el ojimiel

—Creepypasta Gon, ¿No sabes lo que son? — Gon negó con la cabeza —Creepy viene de horripilante y pasta son historias de terror inventadas por fans que pasan a través de foros de Internet.

—Ya veo, pero dices que son de terror y a ti no te han espantado

—Es porque todas son aburridas, ninguna da miedo

—¿Enserio? — ladeo un poco su cabeza el peli-negro

— ¡Por supuesto! Mira Gon escuchemos una para que rías igual que yo — Killua se dio vuelta a la computadora y buscó una historia

— ¿Cuál buscas Killua? — se acercó curioso

—Busco una que sea corta y que tan siquiera de miedo….oh mira esta Gon **(4) **"La Llorona"

— ¿Acaso llora mucho? — pregunto con inocencia el pequeño cazador

—No lo se, pero vamos a ver — sin mas Killua dio click y comenzó la historia.

_Hola y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo vídeo de __**(5) **__Terror Psicológico, hoy hablaremos de un tema por polémico, la llorona, es una mujer muy famosa en Latinoamérica, y ella no salió de una creepypasta si no que esta basado en experiencias reales, __**(6) **__hay varias historias acerca de ella pero la más famosa es que mato a sus hijos por amor, por amor a su pareja, ella se arrepintió y comenzó a llorar, luego sostuvo a los cuerpos de sus hijos entre sus brazos en señal de tristeza eterna, este mujer vestía de blanco, y dicen que se aparece por las noches lamentándose y sollozando. Incluso hay experiencias reales, incluso me ha llegado un vídeo donde se escucha, para mi esto se ve real, lo ha mandado un chico de México, fue grabado el dos de febrero del dos mil trece, la llorona se ha aparecido en varios países de Latinoamérica, varios la han escuchado, veamos el vídeo y ustedes opinen. _

_Sale un pueblito y se puede observar que es de noche, un chico graba a fuera de su ventana pero en ese instante se escucha un sollozo desgarrador. Cada vez más y más se hacía mas desgarrador y fuerte el lamento… así el vídeo acabo. _

En cuanto el vídeo acabo el joven Killua comenzó a reír — ¡Jajajaja! Valla a eso le llamo muy buenos efectos, ¿No crees Gon? — miro a su compañero pero Gon estaba pálido — Oye…no me diras que te creíste ese vídeo

—Pero…sonaba muy real

Kilua sonrío maliciosamente —Gon te dio miedo

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…—el moreno se puso nervioso —Es que…— el vídeo en verdad había asustado a Gon —Solo…eh…

— ¡Te asustaste! — Killua comenzó a reír —Gon los fantasmas, espíritus y todas esas cosas no existen

— ¡Que tal si si! Además hoy es Día de Muertos y… ¡Y si vienen por nosotros!

A Killua solo e salió una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza —No creo que pase Gon. De todas formas vamos a prepararnos, tu querías ir de visita a la Orden, vamos a arreglarnos.

_**~"¡Escuchemos Creepypastas!"~**_

Nuestro querido pelirrojo se encontraba solo en la oficina de su padre, con la silla del escritorio Ginga daba vueltas en ella **(Amo hacer eso :3) **Trataba de distraerse para no pensar en aquella historia de terror "¿Existirán los fantasmas?" pensó para si mismo, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y cerro sus ojos. De un momento a otro escucho como abrieron la puerta de la oficina de su padre, abrio los ojos para mirar a la puerta

—Nee Padre puedo usar tu…— no dijo nada más pues la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no había nadie — ¿Mi imaginación? — se pregunto, el ojimiel trató de no darle importancia pero la verdad es que se había puesto nervioso, su corazón se acelero, de un momento a otro se vieron como dos manos salían detrás de la silla y lo tomaban de los hombros — ¡KYAA! — al sobresalto Ginga se cayó de la silla —Eso me dolió…— dijo sobándose

Alzó su mirada y pudo ver como un chico peli-verde salía detrás de la silla con una sonrisa en su rostro —Debiste ver tu cara Ginga, además gritaste como chica — dijo en un tono burlón.

— ¡Kyouya! — dijo algo enojado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas — ¡No me des esos sustos!

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo — dijo mientras ayudaba a Ginga a levantarse —Pero te viste tan lindo — mientras ayudó a Ginga a levantarse, jaló su mano para así atraerlo hacía su pecho y abrazarlo, ante esta acción el ojimiel se ruborizó.

—Kyouya…— sin más devolvió el abrazó cálido y cerró sus ojos. Kyouya paso sus manos hacía la delgada cintura de Ginga para abrazarlo mejor, colocó su barbilla sobre los cabellos rojos de Ginga y cerró sus ojos.

Pero la paz no duro mucho pues una pequeña mano se posó sobre el hombro de Ginga, este volteo para ver que era y pudo ver de frente una máscara de payaso muy horrible — ¡AHH! — tras el susto se aferro al pecho de Kyouya, este solo abrió sus ojos y observo la mascara.

—Buena máscara, ¿Dónde la compraste Yu? — dijo calmado

—Jajajaja ¡Gingi debiste ver tu cara! — dijo divertido —OH la compre en el mercado — entonces observo de cerca de Kyouya — Tatekyo ¿No te asuste?

—Claro que no, las estupideces como los fantasmas, espíritus, brujas y esas cosas no me asustan porque no existen

—Eh…pero como sabes eso — reprochó el menor

—Nunca eh visto uno y no hay hechos científicos que lo prueben, no existen los fantasmas.

—Que aburrido eres Tatekyo — el oji-esmeralda hizo un puchero —Acaso no te espantas con nada

—No

— ¡Pues hoy es Día de muertos! ¡T e aseguro que te asustare Tatekyo! — dijo decidido el dueño de Libra

—Buena suerte con eso — respondió desafiante el oji-azul

Yu sonrió para después mirar a su amigo pelirrojo —Nee Ginga ya puedes dejar de abrazar a Tatekyo.

Ginga reacciono y se ruborizo —Lo siento jeje— rió nervioso —No me des esos sustos Yu, ah ahora eres el tercero en espantarme hoy — suspiro.

—Es que Gingi es muy fácil de asustar —sonrió —Nee ¿quieren venir conmigo a pedir calaverita? Kenchi y Tsubasa vendrán.

—Lo siento Yu, Kyouya y yo ya tenemos planes, iremos a la Orden Oscura, Allen nos invitó a pasar Día de muertos haya.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Bueno que les vaya bien, les traeré muchos dulces — así camino hacía la puerta — ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, mientras estén haya no hagan cosas para adultos — sonrió divertido así salió de la oficina

— ¡No digas eso Yu! — la cara de Ginga parecía semáforo.

—Bueno, no me molestaría hacer cosas para adultos

— ¡Kyouya! ¡Mejor vámonos! — dijo caminando hacía la puerta con su cara tan roja como jitomate, el peli-verde tan solo sonrió y siguió a su amado.

*** ¡Feliz Día de Muertos! ***

Mientras tanto en la Orden Oscura, nuestros amigos los científicos se encontraban decorando su sala de trabajo, todos ayudaban a decorar, en ese instante una chica de origen chino entro como de costumbre trayendo el café para los científicos.

—Chicos, aquí esta el café — la joven Lenalee llevaba puesto un traje de bruja

—Gracias Lenalee — dijeron en coro

—¡Gracias mi pequeña Lenalee~! — dijo Komui mientras la abrazaba —Te ves linda en ese traje

—Ni-san…— una pequeña gota bajo por su sien. En ese instante sonó el teléfono.

—Yo contesto — dijo Reveer — ¿Hola? Ah Gon, Killua, en un momento Allen va por ustedes — colgó —Lenalee, por favor avísale a Allen que los chicos ya están aquí. — la joven exorcista asintió y le aviso a su amigo peli-blanco.

Allen fue hacía la puerta principal para ver a sus dos pequeños amigos.

—Gon, Killua, bienvenidos — dijo feliz el exorcista.

Ambos cazadores devolvieron el saludo y entraron normalmente a la Orden, al llegar Komui les ofreció dulces, quien gustosos (más Killua) aceptaron los dulces, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual Killua aceptó ir, además de que quería hacer feliz a Gon. Los tres jóvenes entraron a la sala de la Orden, Allen los invitó a tomar asiento, en cuestión de segundos Lavi llego a la habitación saludando a ambos chicos.

—Gon, Killua ¿Cómo estan? — pregunto mientras chocaban sus puños

—Bien, gracias Lavi-san — respondió el ojimiel

—¿No han llegado el león pervertido y Ginga?

—No, están en camino, no deben tardar, ¿Qué les gustaría hacer' — dijo el del parche mientras recargaba sus brazos en la orilla del sofá.

—Bueno es Halloween, podríamos ver películas o ver especiales de terror. Las peliculas no estarían mal — comentó el ex-asesino

—Pido ver "El extraño mundo de Jack" — dijo con inocencia el moreno

—Oi Gon — a Killua le salió una gota detrás de su cabeza —Es Halloween, se supone que deben asustarnos hasta que no podamos dormir hoy.

Al aparecer Allen y Gon no estaban tan de acuerdo que digamos.

—Killua tiene razón, buscaré en mi habitación las películas que tengo — comentó Lavi.

En ese momento Reveer llego diciendo que Ginga y Kyouya ya habían llegado, así Lavi detuvo la ida a su cuarto para recibirlos, Allen y Gon respiraron aliviados. Ambos bladers entraron a la gran sala saludando a todos.

—Bien ¿Qué haremos? Es Día de Muertos— comento el dueño de Leone

—Killua sugería poner películas de terror — contesto Lavi, en ese momento un chico con una cola de caballo pasaba en la habitación —¡Yu!

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llamas así conejo idiota — contesto malhumorado Kanda.

—No seas así Yu, es Día de Muertos, no quieres acompañarnos a ver películas de terror.

—No — contesto cortante —No entiendo porque quieren poner eso si hay un miedoso aquí — entonces miro a Allen.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo algo molesto el dueño de la crown clown

—Digo que el moyashi es un cobarde.

Al oji-gris le salio una venita remarcada en la frente —Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llamo Allen, ALLEN, ocaso tu cerebro no puede procesarlo. — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez más Allen y Kanda discutían —Lavi-san ¿siempre son así? — Gon le susurró a Lavi.

—Pero si ellos se llevan bien — dijo con sarcasmo —Es muy normal que hagan eso — una gota estilo anime bajaba por su cabeza.

—No me provoques moyashi idiota, sabes muy bien que eres un miedoso.

—¡Que no!

—Lo dice el que se espanto con una estúpida creepypasta

—Bueno…eso…— Allen se puso nervioso.

—Allen ¿También escuchaste una? — pregunto el dueño de Pegasus, a lo cual Allen asintió —Que coincidencia, en la mañana escuche una — rio avergonzado —Y en verdad me asuste.

—Ginga-san y Allen-san también, esta mañana Killua y yo también escuchamos una.

—Y Gon se puso pálido del miedo — bufó el Zolldyck

— ¡Que no me espante! — reprocho el peli-negro.

—Díselo a tu cara que pusiste, en cuanto escuchaste el lamento tu piel se puso completamente pálida.

—Así que por eso Allen se asusto cuando lo sorprendí.

—Bien, ya que es Halloween deberíamos escuchar tres creepypastas, las más famosas y espeluznantes de Internet.

Ginga, Allen y Gon sufrieron un respingo

—Buena idea — contesto Lavi

—Pero…Killua…— Gon en verdad no quería volver a escuchar una historia —Mejor veamos las películas ¿Si?

—Yo apoyo a Gon — defendió Ginga

Killua quería escucharlas, entonces una idea se le ocurrió —¿Eh? No me digan que tienen miedo — dijo burlón

—No pero…

—El gran ganador del campeonato mundial y un cazador tienen miedo de unas historias — tanto a Ginga como Gon les salió una venita remarcada en la frente.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! — se defendió Ginga

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Ginga-san y yo somos valientes! — dijo Gon

—Entonces pruébenlo — desafió Killua

¡Aceptamos! — dijeron en coro ambos chicos

Una sonrisa gatuna se formo en el rostro de Killua, pues su plan había funcionado.

—Chicos, no creo que deban…— Allen intento hablar

—Es obvio que el moyashi no quiere porque es un miedoso.

Allen se enojo — ¡No me dan miedo! Te lo demostraré, escuchare todas las historias que pongan y no me asustare.

—Quiero verlo, si gritas o te vas de aquí, admitirás que eres un exorcista de quinta.

—De acuerdo, pero si tu te espantas deberás comprarme toda la comida que yo quiera — ambos se miraron a los ojos y entre ellos salieron chispas.

— ¿Por qué llegamos a esto? — dijo Lavi con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

Así prepararon todo, las computadora conectada a la TV, prepararon las palomitas y se acomodaron en el sillón, Killua manejaba la computadora.

—Bien ¿Cuál quieren escuchar?

—La que sea, solo que de miedo — contesto Kyouya

Killua buscó videos, entonces un título llamo su atención —Hey, que les parece si escuchamos la de **(7) **"Eyeless Jack" Se ve interesante. — todos aceptaron, así dio comienzo el vídeo.

_Esta __historia__ esta narrada por un chico llamado Mitch, que fue el primero que descubrió sobre la existencia de este extraño ser…_

La primera imagen del vídeo apareció con un chico sentado, el cual traía sudadera con capucha, pantalones y tenis de color negro.

— ¿tiene puesta una máscara? — se acerco Gon para observar mejor

—Yo no me acercaría tanto Gon — advirtió Killua

—Pero solo es una imagen — se acerco más y de un momento a otro la imagen cambió a una donde sale el mismo personaje vientote directamente —¡Ngh! — Gon dio un pequeño brinco.

— ¿Te asustaste? — se burló el ex-asesino, a lo cual Gon hizo un puchero y se sentó de nuevo, claro tratando de ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Hola. Mi nombre es Mitch. Estoy aquí para contarles a ustedes acerca de una experiencia que tuve sobre los fenómenos sobrenaturales esos que la gente cuenta, yo no me creía esas pamplinas, hasta que un día eso… me visitó, y a partir de ahora si me creo toda esa basura paranormal._

Una semana después me fui a vivir con mi hermano, Edwin. Después de que mi casa fuera a ser embargada, terminé de desempaquetar. A Edwin le gustaba la idea de mi mudanza, ya que no nos habíamos visto desde hace 10 años, así que estaba muy emocionado. Pronto me quedé dormido y al día siguiente me mudé.

Después de la primera semana, oí ruidos susurrantes que venían de fuera a la una de la mañana. Me pareció que era un mapache, por lo que no hice caso y traté de conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, le hable a Edwin sobre lo que vi, y él estuvo de acuerdo. 

_La noche siguiente, sin embargo, me pareció oír mi ventana abrirse de un fuerte golpe, como si algo hubiera entrado en mi habitación. Miré hacia arriba y alrededor de mi habitación, pero no vi nada._

A la mañana siguiente, Edwin tiró la taza de café al suelo cuando me vio. Luego me acerco un espejo para poder verme. Tenía una gran herida en la mejilla izquierda.

Después fui trasladado a urgencia al hospital, mi doctor me dijo que debió haber sido cosa del sonambulismo, pero luego me mostró algo que hizo que mi sangre se volviera fría de repente. Él levantó mi camisa y pude ver que tenía una raja cosida con puntos, en la parte donde se deberían encontrar mis riñones.

- De alguna manera perdiste tu riñón izquierdo anoche. No sabemos cómo, lo siento mucho, Mitch- dijo mi médico.  


_La noche siguiente, alrededor de la medianoche, me desperté y vi un espectáculo verdaderamente horrible. _

_Me estaba mirando cara a cara con una criatura con sudadera, capucha negra y una máscara azul oscura, no tenía nariz ni boca pero estaba mirando hacia mí. Lo que más me asustó fue que no tenía ojos, solo se veían unos huecos vacíos de los cuales goteaba sustancia negra._

Agarré la cámara que estaba cerca de la chimenea y tomé una foto. Después la criatura se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de abrir mi pecho con sus garras para llegar a mis pulmones. Me puse a darle patadas en la cara, luego me fui de la habitación, cogí mi cartera y salí corriendo de la casa de mi hermano. Finalmente llegué a un bosque donde tropecé con una roca y caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté en el hospital, mi médico entró en la habitación.

- Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias, Mitch, la buena noticia es que tus heridas no son graves, y que tus padres te van a acoger.- Suspiré con alivio.-La mala noticia es que su hermano ha sido asesinado por algo, y no se sabe el que a podido ser… lo siento.

Mis padres me llevaron a la casa de Edwin para recoger mis pertenencias restantes, lo cual hice. Al entrar en mi habitación, me asusté, pero luego conseguí calmarme. Agarré mi cámara y luego me detuve en seco. En el pasillo que conduce a mi habitación, vi el cuerpo de Edwin y algo pequeño que yacía junto a él. Recogí ese pequeño objeto y entré en el coche de mi padre, sin mencionar palabra sobre el cadáver de Edwin. Miré lo que había recogido y casi vomitó, se trataba del riñón que me habían robado y estaba mordido por alguien y manchado de un líquido negro. 

—Que asco — murmuró Ginga — ¿Cómo puede comer eso?

—Habrá que buscar su origen — hablo Killua pero entonces el vídeo continuó para responder a las preguntas que se hacían.

_Me imagino que se preguntarán ¿Qué es eso? Pues Jack no es un mounstro, ni tampoco un espíritu, por las imágenes se le puede ver que es un humano, es un joven de alrededor de 17 o 16 años, si nos ponemos a pensar este ser sería como la opuesta parte a Jeff. Pero no vamos a salirnos de tema, el objetivo de Jack es robar uno de los riñones de la víctima pero… ¿Por qué? Pues al ver su imagen se puede percibir como transmite una sensación de tristeza, pero Jack no siempre fue así. _

_Jack pertenecía una familia de clase media, Jack no era el chico sociable del instituto, se pensaba que un chico como el sería muy propenso a las agresiones pero nunca tuvo ningún problema de ese tipo. Jack era prácticamente una sombra de nada, un chico que siempre vestía de negro y siempre llevaba una sudadera con la capucha puesta, solo se la quitaba para entrar al aula de clases pero en cuanto las actividades acababan el se la ponía de inmediato. _

_Jack tenía solo una persona con la cual podía decirle amigo, su hermano Roy, Roy no era un adolescente, era una persona graduada de la universidad como uno de los cirujanos mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, eran inseparables, todos se sorprendían pues veían que Jack si podía sonreír, hablar e incluso reír. Jack añoraba mucho a su hermano, siempre les decía a sus padres que de grande el quería ser como su hermano, su hermano Roy lo amaba tanto que incluso le enseño a usar un bisturí a la corta edad de dieciséis años. _

_Un día Roy y Jack salieron para comprar la despensa, pero al dar vuelta a la cuadra Roy no notó la luz verde para los carros y hubiera sido atropellado si no es porque su hermano Jack lo empujó, afortunadamente ninguno murió y no tuvieron heridas graves, pero Jack se deslizó tan fuerte sobre le pavimento como si hubiera sido una pista de hielo, se hizo una herida que llegaba desde la frente hasta su mejilla derecha, Jack comenzó a desangrarse su hermano lo ayudo y lo llevo a casa, Roy le hizo una curación y le vendo toda su cara pero Jack le dijo que no le pusiera cosas innecesarias en la cara, Roy respeto la decisión de su hermano, pues sabía aunque Jack no se vendara las heridas sanarían por si solas. Pero Roy no quería que su hermano saliera a la calle con ese aspecto, así que decidió hacerle una máscara, al final la pinto de azul oscuro y desinfectarla, Jack le fascino el regalo de su hermano, la máscara se volvió parte de el así como la capucha. _

_Pero la tragedia llegó un 16 de octubre, Roy tuvo una llamada para operar a una vieja anciana de los riñones, la anciana era la madre del alcande, así antes de entrar a la operación Jack abrazo a su hermano y dándole ánimos. La operación duro casi cuatro horas dando un resultado fatal, un asistente novato de Roy lo empujo sin querer en una de las partes más importantes cortando una vena al punto de la muerte, a carrera de Roy termino ese mismo día y en los periódicos locales lo tachaban como asesino, tanto Jack como Roy se sentían devastados, por más que Jack intentara ayudar a su hermano pero era inútil. _

_Entonces llego el día que marco el antes y el después en la vida de Jack, Roy murió…a partir de ese día Jack lloró y lloró, lloro tanto que poco a poco la pintura de la mascara se corrió, era impresionante pues parecía que Jack nunca dejaba de llorar. Un día Jack desapareció se montaron muchas investigaciones pero nunca encontraron a Jack, hasta pocos días después, una noche en la habitación del alcalde, un ruido lo despertó y se le figuro ver una sombra pero no le hizo caso y se quedo dormido. En la mañana siguiente despertó con un fuerte dolor, llamó a los doctores y resulto que alguien le había robado uno de sus riñones…_

Al acabar el vídeo Allen y Ginga tenían cara de asco mientras que Gon estaba pálido.

—Eh, esta historia si esta buena — dijo Killua

—Pero sigue siendo asqueroso que coma riñones — comentó Kyouya

—Pobre Jack, en verdad queria a su hermano — Lavi se recargó en el respaldo del sofá.- Y bien Allen — miro al albino

—Bueno no me dio tanto miedo.

—A mi tampoco solo me asqueo — dijo Ginga

—¿Y tu Gon? — Killua miró a su mejor amigo el cual estaba temblando ligeramente

—No…que va…no…me dio miedo…

— ¿Enserio? Entonces porque tartamudeas — su tono de burla no paso por desapercibido

—¡Yo no e..es…estoy…bal…balbu…bucenado! — hizo un puchero — ¡Tu también te asustaste Killua!

—No es verdad, esas cosas no existen — se defendió

Ambos se miraron y una aura asesina los rodeo, a los demás presentes les salió una gran gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

—Bueno busquemos otra — esta vez Kyouya se lenvanto para buscar el siguiente vídeo. —cual sería bueno… — leyo varios títulos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, fue hasta entonces que vio un título conocido, Slenderman. —Bien miremos esta.

— ¿Cuál es? — pregunto Lavi

—Es una conocida, Slenderman.

—¿Slender-que? — ladeo confundido su cabeza el plirrojo

—Slenderman Ginga— Lavi respondió —De hecho yo tengo ese juego.

—Somos dos Lavi — dijo el peli-verde —¿A cuantas páginas llegas?

—Solo llego hasta la sexta o séptima

— ¿Entonces es un juego? — dijo Gon —Pero si es un juego no hay porque temerle cierto

—Yo no estaría tan seguro — le contesto el oji-azul —Veámosla — sin más dio click para poder ver el vídeo.

Slenderman es una criatura mítica a menudo descrita como un ser extremadamente alto y delgado sin facciones claras, vistiendo un traje negro y capaz de estirar o encoger sus brazos y torso a voluntad. Con apéndices semejantes a tentáculos brotando de su espalda, sus victimas caen en un estado hipnótico al verlo, durante el cual son incapaces de detenerse, incapaces de evitar acercársele.

_La historia de Slenderman tiene registros, momentos y connotaciones que hacen pensar en que es algo más siniestro y real. No hay información específica sobre dónde se creó, pero su objetivo y hábitat son claros. Prefiere secuestrar niños, y es visto comúnmente antes de la desaparición de uno o múltiples infantes. Los niños pueden verlo mientras que ningún adulto cercano puede, y reportan tener pesadillas o sueños que involucran a Slenderman antes de desaparecer. _

_Muchas de estas historias son tomadas siempre como imaginaciones muy activas, pero las desapariciones son reales._

_En adultos, se denota que el contacto prolongado con Slenderman genera un violento y constante carraspeo, además de pérdidas de memoria. Este deterioro mental de las victimas se manifiesta a través de dibujos inconexos de figuras altas, árboles y el «Símbolo del Operador»._

_Aunque a Slenderman se le conoce como una fabricación, hay registros de verdaderos encuentros. Aparece en la oscuridad, y siempre asomándose por áreas boscosas y ríos cercanos. Se ha reportado que gusta de asomarse a ventanas abiertas, y que tiende a caminar frente a motoristas solitarios en caminos desolados. Slenderman ha (o han) aparecido en todos lados, desde Japón, Noruega y América; por nombrar algunos._

En el vídeo se pudieron observar imágenes, una donde estan unos niños jugando en el parque, pero en el fondo se observaba una figura alta quien estaba cerca de algunos niños.

—Eso es algo ridículo — dijo Killua

—Esas fotos serán editadas…. —pensó el joven del parche

—No creo Lavi — dijo algo nervioso nuestro querido ojimiel —Verdad que son editadas Kyouya, dime que son editadas.

—Bueno, en verdad no se sabe, pero pueda que no sean editadas — con estas ultimas palabras nuestro pelirrojo se puso nervioso, lo cual su oji-azul lo noto —No me digas que te dio miedo Ginga

— ¿Eh? No, que va, no es como si me asustara que un hombre alto…delgado…con tentáculos y que me lleve lejos de aquí me…asustara…

—Te asustaste — dijo el peli-verde mientras se acercaba a el

—¡Que no!

—Entonces por que tiemblas

—Porque, porque tengo frío — sonrió nerviosamente —Si hace mucho frío…

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso — dijeron todos en coro, mientras que Ginga volteo su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Kyouya se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo —Te ves tan lindo así — susurro en su oído para después lamer su lóbulo

—Kyouya…—tembló el ojimiel —Basta…

—Sabía que era un pervertido — dijo Killua

—Si tu actuas igual que el — lo miró Gon acusadoramente

— ¡Que! ¡No es verdad! — se defendió

— ¡Que si! — así otra discusión por parte de los pequeños cazadores empezó mientras que Ginga trataba de que su oji-azul no se lo violara enfrente de todos.

—Es divertido verlos — dijo Lavi

—Tu no te excuses que eres igual o peor que Kyouya y Killua juntos — Allen se cruzo de brazos mientras veía de reojo a Lavi.

Lavi solo sonrió nerviosamente —Mejor busco otra historia — se levanto con dirección al ordenador

—Nee Lavi, en la historia de Eyeless Jack mencionaron a un tal Jeff, ¿Quién es? — pregunto el oji-gris

—Busquémoslo entonces — Lavi busco a Jeff así rápidamente varias opciones aparecieron, y dio click en una.

— ¿Cual pusiste? — preguntó Killua mientras que tenía abrazado a Gon de la cintura.

—Según esto es "Jeff The Killer" — sin más el vídeo empezó…

El vídeo empezó con una imagen, la cual hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. Una horrible imagen, un hombre con la cara pálida, su cabello negro quemado, no tenía parpados, por lo cual su mirada era fría y maniática, y su sonrisa…una sonrisa que llegaba hasta las mejillas, como la del Wuason.

—Ese…es…Jeff — dijo con voz entre cortada el exorcista de quince años

Como Killua tenía agarrado a Gon de la cintura, al ver la imagen este lo apreto más para que se pegara más a su cuerpo, acción que Gon no paso por desapercibida.

Debajo de la imagen de Jeff decía: "Siniestro asesino aún se encuentra prófugo."

_Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por éste lugar. Después de las pocas pruebas que se han encontrado, una joven afirma que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques del asesino y con valentía cuenta su historia._

"Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche", dice la joven: "Vi que por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta, aunque recuerdo que la cerré antes de irme a la cama.

Me levanté y la cerré una vez más. Después, simplemente me metí debajo de las sábanas, y traté de volver a dormir. Fue entonces cuando tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré hacia arriba, y casi salto de la cama. Ahí, en el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba de entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos.  


_No eran unos ojos normales; eran unos ojos oscuros y siniestros, estaban bordeados de negro y, simplemente me aterrorizó. En ese momento vi su boca. Una sonrisa larga, tan horrenda que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se me erizaran._

La figura se quedó allí, mirándome. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo dijo. Una simple frase, pero dicho de una manera que sólo un loco podía hacerlo, me dijo: _**(8)**__ Go to sleep  
_

_Se me escapó un grito, eso hizo que sacará un cuchillo. Su objetivo era mi corazón, saltó encima de mi cama pero yo me defendí. Le di una patada, el me golpeó, me sujetó y trató de tocarme. Fue entonces cuando mi padre entró, El hombre le encajó el cuchillo, que entró en el hombro de mi padre. El hombre probablemente habría acabado con él, si uno de los vecinos no hubiera alertado a la policía._

_"La policía se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre se volteó y corrió por el pasillo. Escuché un ruido, como si se hubiera roto un cristal. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi que la ventana que estaba apuntando hacia la parte posterior de mi casa se había roto. Miré únicamente para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. Te puedo asegurar una cosa, nunca olvidaré esa cara, aquellos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa psicótica, nunca saldrán de mi cabeza. "_

La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor póngase en contacto con su departamento de policía local.

"Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que hace Jeff, pero… ¿por qué lo hace? para saberlo, tendremos que retroceder un poco más en el pasado." 

Todos tenían la mirada fija en la computadora, su corazón latía más y más rápido, en verdad el rostro de Jeff era horrible.

**(N/A: La creepy de Jeff realmente esta muy larga, solo les pondré el final de ella, Jeff esta en el hospital debido a una pelea que tuvo y su rostro se quemo)**

_Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara._

"Vamos a esperar lo mejor", dijo el médico. Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff.  
La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?" dijo Jeff. Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro. Es... es horrible.

Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de ó a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

"Jeff" dijo Liu, "No está tan mal…"

"¿No es tan malo?" dijo Jeff, "¡Es perfecto!" Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida.

Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban.

"Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?"

_"¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!"_

No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían.

"Doctor" dijo la madre de Jeff, "¿Está bien mi hijo... bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?"

"Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico."

"Oh, gracias doctor." La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo:

"Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse."

Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca. "Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa.

"Esto es lo que traía", dijo la señora de la recepción. La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida.

Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era.

Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas.

"Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a su madre.  
Jeff miró a su madre. "No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre". La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro.

"¡Jeff tus ojos!" Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban.

"No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... mi nuevo rostro"

La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?"

_"Sí, hijo" su madre dijo "Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff._

"Mi amor, saca el arma que..." Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo.

"Mami, me mintió." Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos.

Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando.  


_Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu._

Liu lucho constantemente para no ser presa de Jeff, pero fue en vano.

"Shhhhhhh", dijo Jeff: "Sólo tienes que ir a dormir." 

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la ultima parte que Lavi al poner el vídeo no noto que al final venía un screamer, de un momento a otro en la pantalla salió la cara de Jeff y arriba de ella decía "GO TO SLEEP" Mientras que se escuchaba un grito de una mujer.

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritaron al coro

— ¡QUITALA, QUITALA, QUITALA, QUITALA, QUITALA! —repetía Ginga como disco rayado y abrazaba el cuello de Kyouya

Gon solo abrazo a Killua y cerro los ojos hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho

Allen se aferro al sillón como gato y se quedo inmóvil, Lavi pudo cerrar la ventana de Internet, así el grito y la imagen de Jeff se fueron.

—Recuérdenme no volver a invitarlos en día de muertos— dijo Allen mientras abrazaba el cojín del sofá.

—Eso estuvo de miedo — dijo Lavi —Nunca pensé que trajera un screamer el vídeo.

—Gon ya puedes mirar — Killua toco la cabeza de Gon, el solo abrió lentamente sus ojos

— ¿Ya se fue Jeff?

—Ah…ya todo acabo…— suspiró aliviado Ginga.

Pero hablo muy pronto pues las luces de la sala se apagaron.

—Muy gracioso Killua, prende las luces— reprochó Gon

—Gon…te juro que yo no he planeado nada.

—Enserio quién quiera que hizo esto no es divertido— se levanto el oji-gris del sofá

Se escucharon murmullos y pasos, todos se pusieron nerviosos, Allen sintió como lo tomaban del hombro —Lavi, no aproveches la obscuridad — se quejo

—Allen, no eh sido yo, además si hubiera aprovechado no te hubiera tocado el hombro — en ese momento Lav sintió algo entre las piernas

Escucharon una risa, eso alarmo a todos, en ese instante las luces se prendieron dejando ver a tres seres, uno alto vestido de traje, otro vestido con sudadera, pantalones, tenis, negros y una máscara color azul obscuro y el tercero llevaba pantalones negros con sudadera blanca, su cara era pálida y sus ojos sin parpados y una horrible sonrisa.

Todos gritaron en coro, Lavi como si fuera Scooby Doo brinco y Allen lo sostuvo al estilo princesa. Ginga abrazo el cuello de Kyouya pero fue tan fuerte la sacudida que el sillón se hizo para atrás haciendo que ambos cayeran. El pobre de Gon se mareo y se desmayo, Killua se exalto y como un buen minino se colgó de la lámpara del techo

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — entro el dueño de mugen a la habitación, al ver los tres seres si piel se puso pálida.

—¡Llévense a Kanda! — grito Allen

Kanda solo saco su katana y activo su inocencia — ¡Monstruos! — grito exaltado. — ¡Mugen! — así empezó a cortar todo a su paso, provocando un caos.

—Espera…Kanda — "Jack" se quito la máscara y se dejo ver el rostro de Reveer.

— ¿Reveer? — dijeron los tres exorcistas

—Deben ver sus caras — dijo "Jeff" mientras se quitaba la capucha y se desmaquillaba, dejando ver la cara de Komui

— ¡Komui!

—¡Tu…! — Kanda se enfado — ¡Date por muerto!

—No te pongas así Kanda, esta vez no fue mi idea — se defendió el supervisor

Una pequeña risa se escucho por toda la habitación — ¡Debieron ver sus caras! — "Slender" Se quito el disfraz y dejo ver a un pequeño de ojos color esmeralda, quien estaba arriba de unos zancos. — ¡No puedo creer que se la creyeran!

—¡Yu! — gritaron en coro ambos bladers

— ¡Yay! Quería asustar a Tatekyo pero al asustar a los demás fue un bonus, jajajaja— el pequeño no dejaba de reír.

—No sabía que Lavi brincara así — se burlo el jefe de científicos

—Killua-kun ya deberías bajar — dijo divertido Komui —Y creo que debes ayudar a Gon-kun — una gota estilo anime bajo por su sien.

—Eh de admitir que fue divertido — sonrió Allen —En verdad fue un gran susto, y lo mejor es que Kanda brinco — una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Allen

—¡Yo no me asuste moyashi! Solo quise…exterminar a los supuestos monstruos ya que ustedes estaban temblando — volteo su cabeza cruzándose de brazos

—Si claro Yu, admite que te asustaste — bromeo Lavi

—Tsk…

—Me alegro que haya sido una broma…—suspiro aliviado el Zoldyck, se escucho algo crujir — ¿Eh? ¡Ah! — la lámpara se cayó del techo —Eso dolió…

—Ah…no quiero volver a escuchar creepypastas — Ginga se sobo su espalda

—Creen que Gon este bien — Gon tenía espirales en lugar de ojos

—Despertará dentro de un rato — en ese momento el reloj sonó ya era media noche —Bien creo que es hora de irnos

—Nosotros también debemos volver, no quiero preocupar a mi padre.

—¡Gingi, Tatekyo volvamos a casa! — el pequeño Yu sonrió alegre

Así Killua cargo a con, Ginga, Kyouya y Yu se despidieron de sus amigos exorcistas.

—Estoy cansado — Allen se estiró — Me voy a dormir.

**~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) ~(ˆ-ˆ~) **

Allen se encontraba acostado en su cama, no podía dormir, daba vueltas en el colchón, no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿La razón? Pues digamos que la ultima historia le causo un pequeño trauma, en verdad no quería voltear a ver su ventana, era la primera vez que tenía miedo, ya se había enfrentado a varios Akumas, a los Noe, pero Allen sentía que si veía a Jeff se congelaría del miedo, suspiro y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rubí, salio de su cama, se levanto y salió de su habitación.

Mientras un joven de cabellos rojos dormía pacidamente en su cama, medio escucho como abrían la puerta de su habitación, alguien se acerco y le susurró

—Lavi… ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? — el nombrado abrió sus ojos, pudo ver a un adorable Allen enfrente de el.

Lavi sonrió — ¿Miedo? — Allen alejó su mirada y asintió apenado, Lavi se movió un poco para dejar espacio libre para que Allen se pudiera acostar y así lo hizo.

—Lavi…— en ese momento el pelirrojo abrazo desde la cintura a Allen así para que su espalda se pegara a su pecho, acción que hizo que Allen se sonrojara —Gracias…

—No hay problema, sabes que siempre estaré para ti Allen — sonrió —Además si alguno de ellos se apareciera activaría mi martillo y de un solo golpe los mandaría a volar — río bajo

—Lavi…— Allen río —Si lo harías.

—Solo por protegerte haría lo que fuera Allen

—Te amo Lavi

—Yo también Allen, te amo.

Así ambos exorcistas se quedaron dormidos, Allen ya no sentía miedo.

…

Ginga y Kyouya dejaban a Yu en su casa, la madre del pequeño agradeció, Yu se despidió y ambos chicos se fueron de ahí. Al llegar a casa del pelirrojo Ginga le ofreció a Kyouya pasar, al parecer su padre no estaba, seguía en la WBBA, fueron a cuerto del ojimiel y este se dejo caer en la cama.

—Este día fue muy agotador.

—Lo dices porque gritaste mucho — dijo en un tono burlón el peli-verde

—Cállate…— en ese momento Ginga bostezo

—Mejor ve a dormir, estas cansado — se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios —Nos vemos mañana — se dio la vuelta y justo antes de irse su pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo — ¿Ginga?

—No te vallas… — sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas —Quédate conmigo esta noche

El oji-azul sonrió, se dio la vuelta y acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Ginga, —Esta bien me quedare contigo — desde la cabeza de Ginga deslizo su mano hasta su mejilla, para después besarle la frente.

—Kyouya… — el oji-azul beso suavemente a su amado, así lo empujo hasta quedar arriba de el —Te dije que no intentaras nada — sus mejillas estaban más rojas que de costumbre

—Tranquilo, no intentaré nada — se acomodó a un lado de su ojimiel y lo acerco hacía su pecho —Vamos a dormir.

—Kyouya…¡Si! Me siento tan bien entre tus brazos — acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho, así ambos se quedaron dormidos en un cálido abrazo.

…

—Mmm… — el pequeño cazador estaba empezando a reaccionar — ¿Qué me paso? — de pronto se sonrojo al ver en la situación en que estaba, Killua estaba a su lado abrazándolo —Killua… — sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas.

— ¿Qué pasa Gon? — contesto

—Perdón, no quería despertarte

—No pasa nada, no estaba durmiendo

— ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste del susto y luego te traje cargando hasta la casa

— ¿Enserio? Jejeje perdón — rió avergonzado

—No pasa nada, después de todo en cierta parte es mi culpa.

—Pero fue divertido porque Killua te asustaste

— ¡Eh! — se ruborizó — ¡No me espante! Solo me exalte

—Si claro — Gon río —Pero fue lindo verte así, te veías como un gatito asustado

— ¡Gon! ¡No digas esas cosas! — Gon se acerco y beso la frente de Killua

—Estoy feliz. Pude estar contigo todo el día, si Killua esta a mi lado no tengo porque tener miedo, en tus brazos me siento seguro — Gon se acomodó en su pecho

—Gon…en verdad que cosas vergonzosas dices — así Kilua lo abrazó —Pero es por eso que te amo

—Yo también Killua, te amo.

Así ambos cazadores se quedaron dormidos, con Gon dormido entre los brazos de Killua.

Y así fue como nuestros queridos amigos pasaron su día de muertos, quien diría que unos exorcistas, unos bladers y unos pequeños cazadores se espantaron con unas creepypastas, pero si las quieren ver les aconsejo no verlos solos, pues nunca se sabe si llegara un hombre alto y delgado y se los llevara, o un chico vestido de negro con una máscara color azul obscuro para robarte tu riñon o peor un asesino loco, con una sonrisa horrible para matarte y tal vez las ultimas palabras que escuches serán : ¡Go to sleep!

**¡Aquí termina este fic de día de muertos! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**Ah… por fin acabe… Krory por favor di las aclaraciones. **

**KRORY: Ok, (1) ****Cuando los niños piden dulces (desde aproximadamente el 27 de Octubre hasta el dí de Noviembre) no piden Halloween sino piden para su calaverita (por lo regular una calabaza como la del halloween o una caja de zapatos con la misma forma) y la gente les da dulces o dinero. También le dicen CALAVERITA a pequeños poemas fúnebres que se hacen en general para personajes públicos, pero que también se hacen para amigos y familiares y en los cuales se incluyen los nombres de las personas a los cuales se les dedica **

**(2) Juegos Indie de terror. Son juegos de miedo, tales como Slenderman, Amnesia, Eyes, todo ese tipo de juegos donde debes completar mapas y te hacen pasar varios sustos. **

**(3) Screamer. Es cuando una cara de alguien o un grito te sale de repente en la computadora o en la tele, por lo general vienen acompañados de horribles imágenes y un fuerte grito de mujer. **

**(4) Es una leyenda urbana, ****es un espectro del folclor hispanoamericano que, según la tradición oral, se presenta como el alma en pena de una mujer que asesinó o perdió a sus hijos, busca a estos en vano y asusta con su sobrecogedor llanto a quienes la ven u oyen. Si bien la leyenda cuenta con muchas variantes, los hechos medulares son siempre los mismos.**

**(5) Terror psicoógico es una cuenta de Youtube donde ****iTownGamePlay**** sube creepypastas**

**(6) Hay muchas historias sobre el origen de la llorona, dicen que mató a sus hijos con un cuchillo, otras donde los ahogó en un lago, o que los ahorco hasta la muerte**

**(7) Eyeless Jack, significa Sin ojos, dicen que tiene parecido con el gato sin ojos pero sus historias son muy diferentes**

**(8) Go to sleep, significa ve a dormir, es lo que Jeff siempre les dice a sus víctimas antes de que los mate. **

**KANDA: Hasta que acabaste **

**YO: Me gusto escribir esto :3 Ah casi lo olvido, si quieren conocer el origen completo de jeff aquí les dejo un link de Terror Psicológico para que la escuchen completa, es muy buena. **

**Link: ** watch?v=-z07kskSrW4

**KILLUA: Esperamos que les haya gustado este especial de día de muertos**

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribiendolo. **

**TODOS: Arrivederci!**


End file.
